SWORD ART ONLINE: LA CRUZADA DEFINITIVA…
by Darkcondar
Summary: 2027(despues de underworld)...Kirito de 18 y Asuna de 19 ... siguen sus vidas con tranquilidad , planeando su futuro junto. pero, los fantasmas del pasado de SAO empiezan a perseguí al joven héroe, por lo que el y su amada parten en una búsqueda para descubrir la verdad de la tragedia que ocurrio a el y su gente en ese terrible "juego de la muerte " la verdad absoluta detras de SAO


**SWORD ART ONLINE: LA CRUZADA DEFINITIVA…**

Bueno primero que nada…. No es mi primer fic… he creado algunos…. Pero para mi desgracia….nunca los complete… este fic…. Que he creado es … haciendo a referencia a la trama original de la serie…. Digamos… como si fuera lo que quisiera que pasara… tambien añadiré los nombres de los soundtracks que pueda poner para la trama… ya sea de la serie u otra… para darle emoción… bueno… aquí los dejo con el primer capitulo…. A y añadiré… como me gustaría para mi… de como podrían ser las voces de los personajes…. Si lo doblaran en mexico…. Bueno… chao…

Assassin's Creed Revelations . Original Game Soundtrack .The Road to Masyaf

Cuando alguien habla de tema del mundo virtual y del genero VRMMORPG pueden quedar fascinado por sus maravillas, o traumado , ante la desesperada lucha contra la muerte… al comienzo pensaron que podría ser una de las más grandes invenciones de la historia de los videojuegos y de la humanidad, para los correctos puede ser un gran mundo , sin limites para la imaginacion, pero para otros puede ser una gran retribución de poder , con costos imperdonables,

desde ese fatídico 6 de noviembre de 2022 en el que 10000 jugadores inocentes sufrieron penurias insoportables, 3853 cayeron , 6147 vivieron , muchos con miedo, unos pocos con valor para vivir , pero solo uno tubo que madurar más que todos ,afrontando la dura realidad que fue la batalla que cambio su vida, en SAO aprendió lucha y tácticas de combate , aun con la muerte a su lado, sobrevivir , tomando una mejor humanidad y no perder su identidad, después de escapar, en ALO aprendió lo que necesitaba para salvar a muchas personas, adquiriendo información e inteligencia para salvar a su amada y a más de 300 jugadores de SAO sin dejar atrás su ser y su gente que tanto ama , en GGO entreno en armas de fuego para desenmascarar a un dueto criminal psicópata y no dejar sola a alguien con miedo y en Underworld obtuvo años de experiencia en muy pocos días y distinguiendo en muchos aspectos el mundo al que quería escapar una vez y el mundo que cautivo su corazón… pero eso retos , no será nada comparado con el ultimo desafío que definirá el género virtual e incluso lo que conocemos, para siempre . Este héroe , armado con las habilidades de combate, estrategia y experiencia de SAO, la inteligencia de ALO, el manejo de armas de GGO , años de adiestramiento de Underworld, y su propio manejo de la informática y la tecnología , lo han preparado para el primer paso de su más grande batalla y una de las mas importante de los dos mundos y de su vida: el nombre de este héroe no es Kazuto Kirigaya. ES KIRITO. Y su cruzada definitiva. Apenas.

Final song

Se revelara…

LINK START

**GHOST**** VENDETTA SAGA**

**CAPITULO 01: LAS LAGRIMAS DEL HEROE**

past sadness SAO Soundtrack VOL 2

_**Desde que me despierto en las mañanas, estudiando en las tardes… y peleando online junto a mis amigos en las noches… …..siento una gran fuerza brotando en todo mi ser , una fuerza que me ayuda ….para pelear contra todo… …pero tambien… e tenido siempre en mi corazón… una horrible herida… que parece que… nunca cicatrizara…..y aunque… salve a unos… en ambos mundos… y en toda batalla que he encarado… muchos mas caen en las garras…de las mentiras…., la crueldad ….y la muerte… de personas sin escrúpulos, ni humanidad… como en las fatídicas luchas que he tenido hasta ahora…ya se contra monstruos generados por un juego mortal , psicópatas que usas las vidas de otros… por la indemnización del poder… o de gente que pierde su ser … con los horrores presenciados… **_

_**lo que me aterra ahora… y cada dia… sin aparentarlo a mi gente… a mi amada y mi pequeña….. es… **_

_**¿ podre proteger… las pocas cosas que tengo ….en…. ambos mundos… y que me costaron demasiado… encontrarlas… ?**_

Final song

Después de la dura lucha de Underwolrd vemos ahora a un joven de dieciocho años ,estudiado y esforzandose lo más posible para tener una buena carrera y vida, para más que seguir viviendo su vida , es más, para su edad es tener , no solo lo presupuestado para si ,sino para dos y estar siempre a lado de Asuna… algo que no piensa lo promedio de las personas, solo los que han sufrido penurias duras, es también para los que aman de verdad…

Pasando sus estudios para poder especializarse en una buena profesión en el tema informático y tecnológico, seguir interactuando y luchando en nueva aincrad junto a su vínculos que tanto se esforzó en crear , pasar tiempo con su gente, familia y sus dos amadas, pero en las noches… es raro ahora poder dormir en algunos aspectos… porque el pasado lo persigue… un pasado con forma de bestia intentando comerlo cada noche en su mente y en sus pesadillas en las que una figura femenina de cabello corto, ojos azulados, ensangrentados en la nariz y llorando sangre repitiendo, una y otra vez:

_((Por qué… porque… porque… kirito porque porque me degastes morir…))_

_Kirito_

_No…no…, no s a Sa…. Sa…. Chi…._

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH _

Rápidamente el joven se levanta de tan espantoso sueño, pero …milagrosamente una hermosa joven de cabello largo… lo calma, pero…

_Asuna: Kirito… estas bien_

_Kirito: Si … estoy bien …. Asuna, ha Asuna está bien_

Pero al voltearse al otro lado…ella presenta los mismos rasgos macabros que lo atormentan más y más, a su vez. Observa a toda su gente en esa espantosa cara reclamando lo mismo….

_No… kirito…no… porque nos degastes morir, morir, morir, morir, morir, morir, morir,_

Y en toda la casa kirigaya se escucha ese espantoso grito lleno de horror y desesperanza

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Ese crudo momento de desesperación, alguien escucho repentinamente ese grito aterrador y corrió de inmediato a la habitación viendo como su ser querido, temblaba de miedo ante semejante pesadilla que en parte… fue real para muchos afectados de ese crudo incidente

_Suguha: ONI-CHAN, ONI-CHAN , ESTAS BIEN … TE OI GRITAR_

_Kirito: Su… Su… Suguha eres tu… por favor dime…realmente eres tu…._

_Suguha: Si… soy yo… tu hermana, tu gente, soy yo… oni-chan, mi querido oni-chan…_

Sorrowfully SAO Soundtrack VOL 2

Un hombre nunca debe mostrar sus lágrimas en muchos momentos , para mantenerse fuerte… y para mantener fuerte a los que están a su lado….pero… en este momento, no aguanto más… llorando de pena y con mucho temor… Suguha reconforta a su hermano en su pecho, abrazándolo , consintiéndolo … no como gesto de lujuria o libidinosidad… sino de amor y cariño ante alguien que vivió un infierno solo durante casi dos años… y con una herida que nunca se cerrara

_Kirito: Sugu… no sé si quiero decirte lo que me paso… no …no quiero… no quiero que tú también sufras… lo mismo que yo…por favor….. ne-chan… _

_Suguha : ah aha ….Si … oni-chan…_

_Kirito: Sé que es amoral pero…_

_Suguha: Si … dime…_

_Kirito: quédate conmigo esta noche por favor…_

_Suguha: Ahahha … oni-chan… no es nada ortodoxo… ni eso… ….eres mi oni-chan… y nunca dejare de estar para ti… _

Entre lágrimas llenas de dolor tan grandes que para Suguha fueron como…lágrimas de sangre… se quedó a dormir … a su lado… acercado la cabeza de su hermano a su pecho para que el pudiera sentir algo… vivo en su corazón… el latido del corazón de Suguha fue tan cálido y pasible que parecía una bella canción de dormir… y empezando a cerrar los ojos escucho una voz muy familiar pero desconocida a la vez

_(( Mi bebe…duerme tranquilo y libre mi querido Sekai… mi niño…))_

E incluso por un breve momento se siento tranquilo… al fin consolando el sueño… Suguha… Ve una extraña y atemorizante luna roja, pero piensa ….sin ningún temor… algunas inquietudes sobre su hermano…

_Suguha : (( Oni-chan… tranquilo… no solo yo Asuna-san , también estoy a tu lado así que no llores… sah… sabes en verdad tuve suerte… de que volvieras… pero me pregunto al igual que ellos… Como seria perder a alguien… que nunca volverá de un mundo que ellos añoraron y se convirtió en su pesadilla…))_

Ya consolando el sueño no solo los hermanos Kirigaya… sino su gente más cercana duerme tranquilamente al igual que la novia del héroe, viendo la luna rojiza… meditando todo lo que ha pasado en todo este trayecto

_Asuna: Kirito…. Kun… buenas noches…_

Final song

… de pronto… empieza a llover … una fría y despiadada lluvia que para unos era… teñida de sangre… cada gota fue un reflejo de muerte y sufrimiento … relámpagos que parecían gritos de desesperación y rabia… y cinco sombras encapuchadas se aproximan a la prefectura de Saitama con una táctil sed… de sangre , venganza tan roja y mortal como la luna de sangre que se posa ahora… siendo solo destellada… por los fuertes relámpagos de la irada noche…

… _Kirito… al fin, al fin te daré el regalo que me distes a mí y mi gente… _

…_.Dolor_

…_Sufrimiento _

… _Desesperación_

… _Ira_

… _Pero más que cualquier cosa querido… jeje kirito_

… _VENGANZA_

MARZO 20 DEL 2027 / KAWAGOE , PREFECTURA DE SAITAMA /TOKYO/JAPON / 6:00AM

Al pasar la fría noche…. comenzó otro día normal… pero, hoy no…

Pensando en lo que soñó …Kirito, medita y piensa porque soñó eso... ya después de tanto tiempo de lo que paso….. Pero piensa algo más que lo deja con muchas preguntas …. Y sin ninguna respuesta…

_(( Han pasado casi tres años después de que termine ese juego mortal… pero también dos años en los que he tenido amigos, vínculos y a Asuna y Yui pero también dos años de la muerte de ellos… desearía que siguieran aquí jeje .pero solo es otra fantasía desesperanzadora … me pregunto ,si siguieran vivos, seguirían siendo mis amigos… y si de milagro sobrevivieron… me odiarían por lo que paso… gege desearía una respuesta…aaaah…. Kayaba… aun me pregunto… ¿Por qué… porque hiciste eso )) _

_((( Por qué… lo olvide , hace mucho tiempo… me pregunto por qué…)))_

Resonándose esas palabras de su ejecutor y mentor… Kirito se cuestiona aun porque un genio como el , hizo ese horror…el quería…. Saber…. Cuales fueron los motivos de esa tragedia…el quería… la respuesta….del "por que"… pero de repente… sintió… algo… un sentimiento de odio… un aura asesina acercándose … corriendo rápidamente vio en la otra avenida una chica que lo dejo congelado lleno de horror… una chica , casi con el mismo rostro de un ser querido que perdio, caminando como si nada y a pocos segundos de pasar la calle… en rojo….. el sintió una caricia en la mejilla que lo aterro demasiado

_Ahhahahahah ah hah ah a_

_Asuna :Kirito… Kun_

_Kirito: hah greeeee… Ahh ah a h Asuna… ahha _

Respirando exaltadamente, no olvido que estaba mirando a alguien familiar pero…. Desapareció…

_Asuna: Kirito-kun, Kirito-kun, Kirito-kun, Kirito-kun me escuchas_

_Kirito: AHAH….aaa… Asuna perdón… es que… yo_

_Asuna: Suguga-Chan me conto lo de anoche… Kirito-kun… aun te duele_

_Kirito: ah…Asuna… quería preguntarte algo… _

_Asuna: Ehhh si … dime… que es…_

_Kirito: Asuna…dime… _

_Si…_

_Si yo hubiera muerto en SAO… tu… hubieras…_

Al no querer escuchar el final, Asuna le dio una buena cachetada… no por ira, sino para que el reaccionara…

_No… NO SIN TI… _

Gracefully SAO Soundtrack VOL 1

_Asuna…_

_Asuna: Kirito-kun…Tienes muchas razones para aun tener miedo…se lo que te paso anoche, pero… ya paso y no hay nada que hacer… lo único que puedes hacer…..es dejarlos vivir solo en un solo lugar… en tus memorias… Kirito-kun, _

_Kirito: A… A… A… Asuna_

_Asuna: Kirito-kun,Tu solo puedes seguir… tu solo… pero el mal recuerdo te deja pesado…. Pero… los buenos recuerdos… y el ahora…. Te dan más… jeje una novia, una hija, y amigos verdaderos que ven tu verdad… y tu vida … en los mundos que vives….. y en el mío…_

Al ver que su amada es más fuerte que él , quedo impotente y entre sollozados ojos … sin importar si era en medio del público o no… tanto para el como para ella… ya que ellos aún tiene lagrimas que derramar… por todo el calvario que pasaron… luego de calmarse un poco … siguieron caminando para llegar a la escuela… pero en su momento de lágrimas se juraron algo que los conecto aun sin palabras… algo que lograron en SAO… y os ha mantenido fuertes… y unidos…

_**Sobrevivir juntos**_

_**Morir juntos**_

_**Vivir con valor… **_

_**En los dos mundos… **_

_**Hasta el fin.**_

Para él fue suerte tener a Asuna a su lado…. ella… ha protegido su corazón desde que salen juntos… pero la sombra que los atormentara se acerca más y más … para poner a prueba su juramento….

llegando a clases tarde… fueron castigados por impuntuales… pero ya en los salones… él se sentía calmado… ya que veía los rostros de sus compañeros… felices… por vivir aun… y recordando que todos… nacimos para sobrevivir, morir… pero viviendo para siempre… en las memorias… de otros… pero el rato es interrumpido… por la rutina diaria ,en especial del estudio

Mis memorias …. Ehh

Final Song

_Profesor: Buenos días clase… antes de que saquen sus tablets para la clase de cálculo…quiero que reciban a dos nuevos estudiantes… por favor pasen los dos al frente…_

Al entrar los dos estudiantes , las chicas pensaron que el nuevo era algo atractivo, varonil con su cabello rojizo oscuro y los chicos que era una linda preciosura de larga cabellera morena y lindos ojos negros… pero, para Kazuto… fue el momento más aterrador de su vida…

_(( No….. no pude ser ))_

_Hola mi nombre es Sayori Chie, un gusto conocerlos_

_Buenos días mi nombre es Sayori Kenji. un gusto en conocerlos a todos_

_Gracias hermanos Sayori por favor siéntense…_

Para el curso fue común y corriente esos hermanos… pero para Kazuto fue una herida que se abrió más y más hasta sangran por dentro regando en vez de sangre… solo dos lagrimas… al ver lo casi igual de los estudiantes a dos… sombras de su pasado

Despaired SAO Soundtrack VOL 1

_Kirito:aaaaaaaa ((aaaaa…. __Ke... Ke… Keita…. Ha-ha Sachi…)) _

Siguiendo su rutina estudiantil y sentado al lado de ellos dos, Kazuto tuvo que sacar fuerzas de voluntad para no caer en la locura y terror del momento duro que poso, durante toda la jornada siguió aguantando ya al terminar paso algo que él no quería … que ellos se acercaran

_Chie: Disculpa Kirigaya-san…_

_Kirito: Si ….dim …me….Chie-san… _

_Chie: Puedes prestarme los archivos para poder actualizarme … por favor… sería un gran favor para mí y mi hermano…_

Para otra persona seria común un favor así pero para el … fue un puñal en alma… sus ojos, su cabello, su piel… eran diferentes a los de su difunta amiga… pero su voz … era tiernamente igual a las de ella… con todas las fuerzas del mundo, le paso los datos que ella necesitaba… tratando de no demostrar el pavor que tenía al estar en su sola presencia…

_Ah muchísimas gracias… mi hermano y yo te lo agradecemos… je … ki-ri-to_

Esas palabras con un tono psicópata, casi le cortan el cuello… literalmente… a Kazuto… ya que ese nombre fue el que uso para muchas bendiciones y maldiciones…

_Kirito: Ah disculpa… como me… llamaste…_

_Chie: Kirito… no es ese tú apodo… mis amigos en la red me contaron muchisimo acerca de ti. El __Héroe que completo SAO __… no ese también tu apodo… je je…_

_Kirito: Ahah Sayori- … San … no..no…no vuelvas a decir esas cosas aquí… de acuerdo… para muchos en esta escuela… es amoral… hablar sobre ello… está bien…_

_Chie: ¡ Ha… lo siento… ¡ es que bueno los rumores que dicen de ti son increíbles… salvastes a muchos eso te hacen… un héroe…_

_Kirito: Ha… bueno… heheh yo… gracias…_

_Chie: Bien nos vemos … GRACIAS… ADIOS…_

Escuchas esas dos últimas palabras casi lo desmoronan… pero milagrosamente… la campana ya toco…esa campana… que irónicamente… es igual que la que se tocó al iniciar el tormento de más de 10000 personas hace cuatro años… siguió tocando, tocando varias veces, tocando y recordando cada momento con los gatos negros… entrando al gremio… divirtiéndose… luchando por sobrevivir ... haciéndose más fuertes … los vínculos con cada uno de ellos … unos más que otro… y al terminar la campana… rememora… sus muertes…

Al salir de la escuela al otro lado de la calle, Silica y Lizbeth… lo saluda … pero sin prestarles atención se va como si fuera un fantasma, es como … el fantasma de aincrad, sin prestar nada de atención a lo que pasara… siguió caminando… luego se topa con Shino … pero ella quedo pasmada al ver esa cara llena de horror… aun al llegar a casa ni siquiera saluda ni a sus padres… ni a su hermana…

_Ah… oni-chan… que pasa oni… ahahha_

Final Song

Sugu no vio a su hermano… vio… un muerto… en vida… tanto … que la asusto…al entrar a su cuarto ,solo se cambia y se conecta de inmediato a ALO Nueva Aincrad…respondiendo con un tono triste

_Link… ahah_

Pero no pido decir la frase… por miedo, rabia… pero en ese momento

_Se fuerte… Sekai… se fuerte…_

Esa voz de nuevo… tan solo escucharlo le dio valor para terminar la frase y entra a Nueva Aincrad…

_Link Start…_

Al entrar… se sintió un poco mejor…a como estaba en el mundo real… pero… tan solo ver a sus dos tesoros…Asuna y a Yui en el cuarto… lo empezó a atemorizar… ellas se asustan de solo ver esa mirada llena de sombra…. Al ver los rostros de sus dos amadas espantadas… el solo sale corriendo rapidamente , sin prestar atención a nada y a nadie llegando a un destino que solo su miedo lo condujo… al calabozo del piso 27 … donde irónicamente murieron …. Sachi y su gente… al llegar una manada de monstruos… lo empiezan a rodear rápidamente … pero el… toma su Excaliber… agarrándola con fuerza y mira a sus objetivos… casi iguales a los que mato su gremio hace tiempo…

_**Asesino… maldito… sea yo… soy… soy… **__**¡ UN ASESINOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

False King SAO Soundtrack VOL 2

Rabia… furia… y odio a si mismo… empezó a matar a los monstruos que se topaban en su camino… dacapitando, dejoyando, matando de muchos horribles maneras… usando todo su potencial en esta masacre….mato monstruos de gran nivel como si nada… regresando en retrospectiva a junio del 2023… después de la muerte de de sus compañeros…. El se sintió solo y destrozado… pero en ese monto de calamidad…. Surguio….. su poder… un poder oscuro…. Bañado en rabia y vengaza….. el mato a todos los monstruos de ese momento… aniquilándolos en venganza por la perdida de su gente… con los mismos sentimientos oscuros que adquirio ese fatídico dia…. Los uso ahora como arma mortal… y al finalizar la masacrar a casi 64 monstruo y salir del calabozo… Kirito dio un grito de rabia… que se escuchó en todo el piso… e incluso más… mucho más… un grito que podía asemejarse al llanto y rabia ….. de los caídos … como si él fuera… la muerte misma… y al final… reflejado en su cara… una mirada llena… de maldad … venganza…y una sonrisa sínica…de satisfacción…los mismos reflejos que puso al terminar de matar a los monstruos del calabozo hace años… pero sin el llanto final que tubo cuando se percató… de que… quedo otra vez… solo

Pero ahora … sí que se diera cuenta… lo vieron… su gente … lo vio… con esas descripciones escalofriantes…

Final Song

_Kirito: Ah ha h ah… Silica…Liz…Klein… Sakuya… Eugene… Sinon … Leafa… Yui… Asuna…_

_Asuna: Ki… kiri..to…kun_

Pero oír a Asuna… su nombre… al presenciar esa naturaleza sanguinaria que mostro… Kirito se iba a desconectar pero repentinamente surgió un problema… fue tanta la presión , estrés y trauma psicológico que tenía que empezó a afectar su avatar … tanto que empezó a desmoronarse , indicando que su cuerpo real le pasa algo , algo malo…

Repite 00:25 False King SAO Soundtrack VOL 2

_Suguha: ONI-CHAN, ONI-CHAN QUE TE PASA…_

_Kirito: AH HA SUGU YO… GREEEE LO, LOS LLOS LOS MATELLL LOS MATE…_

_Suguha: ONICHAAAAAAN_

_Klein: KIRITO_

_Silica: KIRITO-SAN_

_Yui: PAPA_

_Lizbeth: KIRITO_

_Sinon: KIRITO-SAN_

Pero milagrosamente Asuna . En una acción rápida lo ayuda a desconectarse inmediatamente pero también

_¡ SUGUHA , RAPIDO DESCONECTATE Y VE COMO ESTA KIRITO… AHORAAAAAAAAAAA….¡ _

Aun quedando perpleja por este horror… ella se desconecta y quitarse su AmuSphere, corre rápido al cuarto de su hermano y lo ve respirando rápidamente…

_¡ DIOS MÍO… ESTÁ HIPERVENTILÁNDOSE…¡_

Llega y lo intenta calma lo mejor que puede pero no es suficiente… en su desesperación , Suguha llama a su mama para que le ayude…

_Suguha: ¡ MAMA… MAMA… MAMA AYUYDAME POR FAVOR… MAMAAAAA¡ _

_Midori: QUE SUCEDE…. AHAH_

Al ver la imagen de si Hijo-sobrino… en ese estado, recordó lo que vivió hace años en la que su hijo quedo atrapado y su temor… de que muriera en ese estado… recordando también algo… mas…

_Midori: (( No por favor… mi hermana ya no está, por mi culpa… pero estas… salvare a mi hijo…no a to hijo… Ne-chan)) _

Final Song

Con lo que puedo la tía-madrastra, Midori… lo calmo tratando de ayudarlo a respirar más lento…al final resulto … pero Kazuto quedo inconsciente por la presión , Suguha y Midori… lo abrazan suavemente… sintiendo que su chico… aún vive… en un cielo rojizo de atardecer… pero rojo sangre para unos… y en otro lugar… tres encapuchados, con binoculares… ven a la distancia… como es que su objetivo casi se desmorona… pero …

_Valla la familia sí que es algo…molesta…_

Al ver que el ataque de hiperventilación de Kazuto fallo… uno de ellos contacta en celular a alguien.

#_Señor… el objetivo sigue vivo…_

_#Ya veo… deje que intenten lo que quieran, pero pasado mañana… diviértanse con mucho gusto con el y al día siguiente… 01_

_01: #Señor…._

_¿? : #Maten a esa familia, sin piedad, a sangre fría y personal… entendido…_

_01: #Si señor… je… considérelo hecho_

_¿? : #a otra cosa… 02…tú los mataras… y te daré el honor…que tanto quieres…a petición mía… _

_02: #Señor ya podre…_

_¿?: #si,… quiero que mates a Kazuto Kirigaya… entendió_

_02: #Je …Sera un placer… señor…_

Al terminar la llamada los encapuchados se retiran en el velo de la noche… preparando todo para un despiadado espectáculo…

Al despertarse Kazuto… luego de su ataque, despierta lentamente… pero lo que vio, ver a Asuna está a su lado, solo pensanba… que solo era otro sueño, pero… viéndola entre lágrimas como al fin ve que despierta…

_Kirito: Asuna… ahhaahha… greee.. yo.._

Pero antes de hablar… el corazón de otra vida a sentirlo en su pecho… lo calman, abrazado por su linda novia… y al no poder decir más solo escucho…

_Desahógate…_

A tiny love SAO Soundtrack Vol 1

_Kirito: Ahha… Asu…na_

_Asuna: Desahógate…kirito-kun… _

_Kirito: Ahahha … yo… yo…_

_Asuna: No sé qué te paso… ni por qué paso lo que paso en el piso 27… pero si quieres hablar… habla conmigo… si quieres… dormir… duerme conmigo… si quieres… ayuda… cuenta conmigo… pero si quieres morir… de pena… ni lo pienses… porque… _

_**Prefiero mil veces morir junto a alguien… que dejarlo morir solo… **_

_**(( Prefiero mil veces morir junto a alguien… que dejarlo morir solo…Kirito )) **_

_**(( Prefiero mil veces morir junto a alguien… que dejarlo morir solo…**_

_**hijo mío… ))**_

_Kirito : Hahaha… Asuna….(( Sachi ))_

Al no aguantar más… se desahogó en lágrimas sí que se percatara de que no solo oyó la voz de Asuna y Sachi… sino las voces de dos personas más… dos más que lo ayudaron a desahogase… después de llorar casi una hora, a altas horas de la noche… Kazuto… le conto todo… lo que le paso en clase… el trauma que vivió al ver a la pareja de "hermanos " que casi lo desmoronan por varias horas…y de lo que paso en el piso 27…. Hace años y ahora…

_Asuna: Kirito-kun yo … no sé qué decirte…ni siquiera decir un simple "lo siento " o "entiendo"… sirve ahora… lo que te paso… ahí Kirito-kun… yo… no sé de donde sacaste fuerzas de voluntad para no perder la cordura hace años en SAO… y ahora_

_Kirito: Cuando murieron Sachi , los demás … y Keita se suicidó… me quedo solo …otra vez … aun con buenas personas a mi alrededor … me sentía atemorizado ante la idea de estar al lado de alguien que puede ser mi amigo… de alguien que puede morir… , por mucho tiempo… por eso pelee solo todo ese tiempo…para volverme… más fuerte… para por lo menos…escuchar las ultimas palabras de Sachi , ya fuera una maldición que me condenara… quería aceptarla… por mi negligencia… en navidad… ahha pero todo ese esfuerzo… fue en vano… fue la peor navidad de mi vida… desde esos días… solo quería cumplir… un solo objetivo, además de los principios que adquirí luego de lo que paso… en mi mente solo quería una cosa… más que sobrevivir… antes de que nos volvimos novios ,Asuna… yo… yo…ggegge… quería… quería matarlo… _

Final Song

In Your Past SAO Soundtrack VOL 1

_Asuna: …..Kirito-kun…_

_Kirito: quería matar …. A AKIHIKO KAYABA… DE LA PEOR MANERA… POSIBLE…_

_Asuna: Hahha … Kirito-kun…_

_Kirito: Pero Asuna… cuando lo logre… pague un alto costo… y fuiste tu_

_Asuna: Cuando el comandante me mato accidentalmente…_

_Kirito: Si… esos días sin ti fueron …duros… fue un milagro … de que … volviéramos a estar juntos… pero … cuando recuerdo a los que murieron… y las familias que perdieron a su seres queridos… fue como un puñal , Asuna… ni siquiera tengo el valor … de conocer a los seres queridos , de los gatos negros… ni de ir a sus tumbas… pero… ahora… ya no quiero decir… esa frase…_

_Asuna: … Cual… _

_**No quiero volver a decir… "Los protegeré… a todos… con vida…"**_

_Asuna: ahahhahha… KIRITO-KUN… pero si…_

_Kirito: NOOOOO…. NO…snifffffff . ,Asuna… ni nada por el estilo… solo sucede en un cuento de hadas… no en la realidad… lo que más odio…Asuna… es cuando me dicen …. Que soy el " héroe que completo SAO " dicen que soy héroe… pero…ggege no lo soy , ni nunca lo seré… ahhah sniffff… greeee_

_Asuna: Kirito-kun … no llores…_

_Kirito: Y peor… es que solo soy un cobarde… que prefiere vivir en el otro mundo , escapando y olvidando todo… que vivir aquí en el mundo real… ahhahahha… pero lo que me aterra ahora… es que… pueda perder… greee…. Lo poco que me queda… tu, mi mas grande tesoro…. Nuestra amada hija… mis amigos que me costaron mucho trabajo tener... mi familia… …..no soy un héroe… que no puede sostener a todos en sus hombros… solo soy … aha haha ha snifffff…. Ahahhaha_

Viendo que Kirito se desmorona más y más en lágrimas por penas injustamente impuestas… Asuna no quiere quedarse de brazos cruzados… ante tanto dolor

_**Duele … verdad… toda esa carga… en verdad tiene toda la razón… pero…si no eres un héroe entonces…**_

_**Eres un buen hombre… Kirito-kun**_

…

A Tender Feeling SAOsoundtrack Vol 1

_Kirito: Ahah que…un buen hombre…_

_Asuna: __**Si un buen hombre… no solo aquel que salvo a muchos en SAO…que me salvo a mí y 300 más… que detuvo a varios criminales como a Sugou, Ataúd Risueño y más… sino el el buen hombre quien nos dio el valor… de volver… a volar otra vez… en el mundo que un hombre soñó desde niño… y que tu salvastes… cuando dicen que "salvo al mundo" suena imposible…pero más creíble… es que tu" salvastes el otro mundo " … el mundo… de los sueños… Kirito-kun… y también… tienes una familia, amigos… y mi… porque eso es lo que has logrado… por ti mismo… **_

_**Mi propio héroe… que siempre me salvara…**_

humildes y tiernas palabras …Kirito se sintió mejor… ya que ahora no luchara solo, jamás… ya que es duro luchas una lucha desesperada pero esta vez, no, y más para la prueba que les dara los dos mundos y las dos vidas….

_Kirito: Asuna… _

_Asuna: Si…_

_Kirito: Puedo pedirte… un favor…_

_Asuna: Dime…_

_Kirito: Podemos , dormir…. juntos … esta noche… _

_Asuna… si…_

_Kirito: en serio…. No para … la razón …. Que me pegastes la otra vez_

_Asuna: greee…. Ki… ri…to…kuuuun_

_Kirito: YA YA YA YA YA… ESTA BIEN OK_

_Asuna: ajajajaj…. Esta bien… aun jeje… quisiera_

_Kirito: si…. Yo….. buen ejeje….. pero...Mañana… tenemos algo que hacer…bien_

_Asuna:… si ejje_

Y con más calma… los dos se acostaron solo para dormir…ya que al alba… les espera solo una pisca de su nueva batalla… pero en el mundo real… pero dependen… de una cosa para ambos…

Voluntad…

_**Buenas noches ….**_

_**Kirito-Kun**_


End file.
